


Fixation

by Wolfytoons31



Series: Fixation [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reader is a single mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: Whoops this is long over due but I've had this with me for awhile. Also this is Marco's standpoint for now before moving to reader





	1. Chapter 1

Morning, a time to rise and enjoy the silence of the world while entangled by the its morning air. Not today. Not for Marco. Not when he lives under his father's roof surrounded by his siblings. Whom by the way stir him awake with their whispering. He forced himself to ignore the voices and return to sleep, alas a pillow smacks him right in the face causing him to sit up in annoyance.

"What the hell do you guys want?" He barks. The group freeze as if caught red handed until the silence is broken by the youngest brother, Luffy.

"Surprise~!"

"SURPRISE~!" The others cheer. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARCO!" Sabo and Ace pop their confetti cones while Luffy and Lyn blow their celebratory whistles tickling the tired man's face.

"Oh come on twin, you should smile. We're throwing you a party." Lyn swipes his lips upward creating a smile only for it to return to a frown.

"What's so great about getting older now? There really is no point-yoi." He grumbles.

"Thirty-four isn't a bad age Marco." Sabo comforts.

"It is when you live under your father's room with your siblings-yoi." He retorts.

"You know you can always move out. Nobody is forcing you to stay." Ace counters.

"I know." He sighs. "I just can't imagine not being here to take care of Pop's. I mean Thatch can't do it alone and you all are being given an opportunity not to follow in our footsteps and be a deadbeat loser." He scoffs.

"Oh Marco, that's not true. You're a wonderful brother and a son for putting others before you." Lyn consoles. 

"Thanks-yoi." He grunts. "Speaking of futures, you all are of age to move out so what's up with that?"

"Rude." Luffy pouts.

"Well, Ace and I are planning to move out soon with Al." Sabo informs.

"I'm going to college out of state with Nami. She said she needed company, so I figured just take a bunch of random classes to see what I like." Luffy chortles.

"I as you know have a place with Zoro." Lyn said.

"That only leaves you and Thatch, so you can't say you have any excuses." Ace started. "You and Thatch have been caring for all of use since we came along. We don't want you to waste your life away because of us. We want you to finally live your life without concerned for anybody but yourself."

"Yeah! Now today is all about you. As of today you are relieved of whatever the hell bothers you." Lyn smirks.

"As great as that sounds, I'm not sure you guys can handle taking care of Pops." Marco said.

"Are you implying that we suck at taking responsibilities?" Lyn pokes the male's cheeks earning a chuckle.

"Maybe, but if that's the case I suppose I can try to leave things in your hands. If you claim you've got your life ready then I guess....it's my turn." The fruition of being free of responsibility felt odd to the blonde. Not to mention it's what he's been doing all his life since his adoption.

"Exactly!" Lyn chimes. "Now go get ready, Thatch made your favorite dish for breakfast." The group exit his room, and just before the youngest leaves he blows his whistle in Marco's face.

"Happy birthday again." He chirps trotting off. Marco throws himself back on the bed contemplating on his realization.

"What do I do now?" He wondered. What could an old man like him possibly do at his age? He already had a good paying job, owned a bar, what next? The only thing left to do for him is move out, but even to him that's a piece of cake and it still begged the question of, 'what to do?' He groans already carrying a headache just from thinking about it. The blonde rises to his feet deciding to take this time to appreciate today before coming back on that question. Starting with a shower.

 

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARCO!" The crowd of friends and family cheer swarming around him to congratulate the lad.

"Again with this?" He rhetorically asked.

"We figured the place you wanted to have fun is in your own bar." Nami said. "So here we are."

"Now," Ace wraps and arm around his shoulders dipping him down as if to give him a noogie. "Let's give him a great time." Everyone raises their glass cheering in agreement.

Marco did have to agree on the way his family planned his surprise party is indeed fun. Usually he's a little bored, but today he decided to be a little more enthusiastic as if to say this was the last day he'll be happy as he will slowly fall, lost in the depths of his mind of what to do with himself. He chugged, drink after drink to elude that feeling of emptiness and the prodding of the same question. Karaoke, stories of old and new, banter amongst the family, not to mention busying himself with the customers as he goes, helps relieve himself. He hiccups nearly dropping his customer's drink.

"Whoops, sorry." He chuckles.

"Okay, buddy you've had enough." Thatch pulls the male from behind the counter and sets him on the stool bar. "I'll handle everything you just have fun, but drink some water first." He advises handing him a glass.

"No I'm fine-yoi." He hiccups again. The elder brother raises a brow. "Sure you are. Drink all of it and I'll fetch you another glass." He negotiated. Marco groans, pouting like a baby as he takes a gulp of water. A melodic, giggle captures his attention. Sitting beside him is a beautiful woman with (H/L) (C/H) hair, hypnotizing (E/C) eyes. Lips painted black, a phoenix tattoo marked on the left side of her neck curling over her entire collar and a small nose ring. "What are you laughing at-yoi?"

"At you." You answered.

"Why is that?" 

"Because you're drunk and clearly your friend isn't going to come back and serve you that promised drink." You clarified.

"Well, sucks for him, because I'm still planning to drink-yoi." The blonde reaches over the counter snatching himself a bottle of Bourbon. You quirk a brow amused by his tenacity to resume drinking.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that much?" You asked. Marco pours himself a drink after chugging his water.

"Why? You worried?" He flirts. You scoff shaking your head. A drunk flirting with you has always been a turn down, but today you couldn't care less.

"No I'm just saying. Keep that up and you'll end up on the floor." You reminded. He shrugs careless of the outcome.

"It's my birthday, my bar I'll do what I want." He raises his glass. "Cheers-yoi." He downs the delicious liquor. Meanwhile you sat there surprised.

"Really? Happy birthday then. I guess you'll drink till you're down." You mock sipping your drink. He scowls at you.

"You know you're kind of bumming me out still talking about what's going to happen to me if I keep it up." He growls. You put your hands in surrender.

"You're right. My apologies. I don't know why I'm even arguing with a drunk." You press your lips against the glass for another sip to say, "Pendejo." You mumble. Marco scowls at you.

"What?" He asked.

"Hmm?" You hum.

"You insulted me just then." He accused.

"Oh, no I didn't." You furrow your brows and tilt your head innocently.

"Yes you did."

"Did I? What did I say?" You jest.

"You said Pen...something." This only furthered your confusion. "I know what it means it's an insult in your language." You chuckle at his accusation.

"Very good, and just what are you going to do about it?" You patronized. He rose to his feet to hover over you. You blush biting your lips. You hadn't noticed how well built he is by the slightest touch of his body pressing against yours. You were to preoccupied with yourself and bantering with the man you've forgotten to take a moment to check him out. The words he whispers in your ear sent a shiver down your spine as well as rising your temperature in your core. You shut your legs to rub your thighs as your desire is fuled by sweet nothings. You turn as your lustful eyes lock onto his cyan ones.

"What are you waiting for?" You whisper seductively. He smirks taking your hand and guiding you out of the bar causing your excitement to rise.

 

The morning sun's rays blasts onto the hung over man's face. He groans in agony as the throbbing of a migraine comes in like a thousand bricks befalling onto him. Eyes blink open slowly adjusting his vision to his surroundings.

"Morning." You said leaning against the doorway holding a mug of coffee. The male shuffles himself up realizing he's not home. He looks up at you starting to remember your familiar face.

"Where the hell am I?" He hisses.

"My apartment." You replied.

"What the hell happened last night? Did we hook up?" He asked again.

"Hardly call it a hook up, but yeah. We did." He tilts his head confused. "See you were having a birthday party at your bar I'm guess? Then we hooked up, but we couldn't find your place cause all you said to me is, "it's the house in the woods." So I brought you here, but during sex you released first and started crying on my chest apologizing for cumming quick then told me your troubles and passed out after whispering, "I'm a good woman." Oh and you pat my head then passed out. So....yeah." You notified. He gapes in humiliation face palming himself.

"Jesus. I'm so sorry." He mutters.

"It's alright. You seemed like you had a lot on your mind and just needed to vent. That explains the excessive drinking. I don't blame you. I wouldn't know what to do with my life either, but I'm still working on it, so I'm sure you'll do fine. Here." You hand him your coffee helping him wake up.

"Thanks."

"No problem. If it makes you feel better you're not the first and I don't mind. In fact you're the one I relate the most so far. It was actually kind of cute." You tease. Marco blushes averting his eyes as he clicks his tongue. You took that as a, 'yeah right' sign. You roll your eyes assuming he's a, "macho man". The blonde's shame fades finally raising his head to see yours. What he sees is a beautiful woman in a messy bun sitting by his side. Your eyes are still mesmerizing since last night. Your skin still young and soft under the sun's rays. You smile kindly at him. Clearly you were a mature woman compared to the other girls he's hooked up with. Unconsciously he leans in for a kiss. You blush deciding, "what the hell". You went for it. Your lips tasted like coffee yet they felt so plump and soft against his. Soft, parted kisses weren't enough. He dives in for a harder longer one. You allow him as he leans you back just a little by his assertive growl. It's been quite awhile since you've had an electrifying connection with anyone. Your hands slide from his hard pecks up to his thick neck. The feel brush of his chin hair tickle your skin sending a shiver down your spine once again. You moan against his lips encouraging him. Both of you tried to pull away, yet something kept you two from doing so. This heated moment is something you both desired, but haven't found yet until now, and it's quite intoxicating. The click of a door has you pulling away to catch your breaths. His graze against you skin. Yours does the same causing him to shudder in response. You both press your heads against each other nuzzling one another to bask in this moment. A moment which reminds you that you're not alone in the house.

"Mommy?" A child's voice speaks up. Marco freezes. Eyes widen in shock when he turns to see a tired little boy no older than five. You clear your throat knowing this is probably awkward.

"Excuse me I gotta take care of him." You said exiting the bedroom to greet your baby boy. Marco is left dumbfounded as he takes another while for his eyes to wander. On your dresser is a photo of you, your son and another man. His conclusion,

"Fuck. She's married."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this is long over due but I've had this with me for awhile. Also this is Marco's standpoint for now before moving to reader

"Mommy?" Your little boy calls.

"I'm right here little one." You announce walking up to your son. "How's my baby boy this morning?" You lift the boy off the ground to give him a kiss on his cheek. The sleepy lad yawns rubbing his eyes.

"Good." He murmurs.

"That's good. Are you hungry?" You ask sitting him down.

"Yes! I want cereal." He requests.

"Again? Why not eat some eggs or a peanut butter sandwich?" You suggest.

"No. I want cereal. Please and thank you." He demands. You roll your eyes playfully obliging his order.

"Alright little man." Your son cheers as you serve him a plate. He digs in while you adore his enthusiasm. You run your fingers through his hair lovingly. Footfalls drag you out of your trance forgetting that you brought a guest home. You turn towards the man, "You alright?" Marco rubs his eyes in irritation from the early light.

"Yeah." He murmurs. His cyan eyes land on your son then to you. "Is he yours?" He plainly asked. You freeze over the simple question. It's always been a deal breaker for you. That's why you haven't even bothered trying to find a partner who would want to commit. It's easy to find one that will simply date you just to get off. What's the point if it's easier to hook up for one night. However Marco is a different story. You felt a connection and you wondered if he did too, yet you didn't allow those possibilities to raise your hopes up. Not when you're used to disappointment. Marco takes notice of glint in your eyes has dimmed as you respond,

"Yeah he is." Your confirmation tugged at his heart. The next one was a harder one.

"You got a man?" He continues to pry. You shift between your son and Marco. You kneel down in front of the boy,

"Why don't you take your bowl and sit in the living room and watch TV?" The boy nods moving to another area and turning on the TV. It's a signal you both share for when you spoke to anyone. You didn't want the little guy to overhear and worry. He maybe young, but he is a bright one. As soon as you hear music, you turn to Marco crossing your arms annoyed. "No." You finally answered. "He left me." The blonde is taken aback feeling guilty that he stupidly brought it up. "What does it matter anyways? Don't you have to be somewhere like attend your bar?" You said with an attitude. He raises a brow curious for your change in moods.

"Not really, but I can take a hint." He said marching toward the door. Before he took another step forward, he looks over to you. "I'm sorry for asking personal questions. I just wanted to know you a little better and return the favor." With that he closes the door behind him leaving you to wander in your thoughts. Why would he car to return the favor? You were just being yourself. He made it sound like he has to thank you as if keeping you from blackmailing him. The twisted part is, you weren't sure if you're okay or not about it. You could care less. He was just a one night stand you never had to deal with again.

 

Marco yawns entering his home welcomed by his siblings.

"Hey! There's birthday boy!" Thatch shouted. "How are ya?"

"In pain." He said.

"Hung over huh? I'll take care of that."

"How did you even get home?" Lyn asked.

"Uber." He replied.

"You disappeared on us we got so worried, but Thatch said you left with someone. Did you get lucky?" She nudges.

"I guess so. Everything was a blur last night." The blonde holds his throbbing head as Thatch serves him a mug of coffee to awaken him.

"You should have gotten the details from her." Lyn frowns.

"There is no need if I already know I hooked up. She basically confirmed it."

"Man, that woman was hot. He was all over her before he slipped out with her." Thatch sneers. The Brunette raises a brow turning to Marco for some answers.

"Really? Wow she must have been something then. I'm glad we took you out then." Lyn cheers.

"Thanks, but it's not likely I'll see her again." Marco takes a sip of his drink leaving his siblings curious.

"Why do you say that?" Lyn jests.

"She's a single mom." He answered.

"Another one? Damn, I'm sorry Marco. Seems every girl you hook up with is either married, crazy or a milf. Which isn't bad cause they're young girls." Lyn said.

"Yeah I guess that's good." He agrees.

"But doesn't it get tiring? Not being able to find the one because of shit like this? I mean at your age I'd understand why you would remain single, but maybe you need to try a different approach." Thatch said.

"What approach would that be?" He raised a brow.

"Tinder!" He chirps. Lyn smacks Thatch upside the head for his ridiculous suggestion.

"You idiot that's what we're trying to get rid of!" Lyn scolds. Thatch rubs the back of his aching head.

"I meant use a dating app. Get him started like Tinder. If he likes them or not he'll just go to the next person."

"You mean speed dating?" Lyn and Marco correct.

"Ah, yeah that's what it's called." Thatch mumbles.

"I'm not really searching for a partner at the moment."

"Oh come one twin! I know it seems pointless to you, but what's the harm in giving it a chance? If I doesn't work there are other methods." She advised.

"How about I stay single for the rest of my life?" He suggested. Lyn pouts as she pulls him into a hug wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I really hate to see you be the only one of us without someone in your life. I don't want you to turn bitter. Please give it a shot." She begged. Hearing his sister's concerned tone only nagged him to do it.

"Fine. I'll do it." He sighs.

"Yay! Thank you! You won't be disappointed." Lyn reassured.

"I already feel like that's a lie." Lyn playfully punches his arm. "Anyways, I'm going back to sleep before mending the bar."

"Okay, sleep tight~!" The girl chimes.

"You think this will actually work?" Thatch asked.

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot. You already have someone and he has yet to find that special person in his life. I'd hate for him to take a lonely route even if he says he's, 'happy'." Lyn stated.

"I know, but he also needs to do it at his pace. So far he's been doing that for a long time with Pops and the boys as his excuse to hold back. I just wonder if this time it's different."

 

"Awe look at you, you dressed so handsomely." Lyn compliments as she enters her brother's room.

"I understand it's speed dating, but I really have to dress modest?" Marco whined.

"Well every girl likes man who can clean up nicely, and you also dress to impress. Your attire will say everything to a person." Lyn advises.

"Everything? So I don't have to speak?" He jokes. The Brunette rolls her eyes.

"You know what I mean." She adjusts his collar folding the sides and patting out any wrinkles. "You're goanna do great. There are going to be several women for you to pick and one of them is bound to catch your interest." If only she knew the woman who has captured his interest. The only downfall is she didn't want anything to do with him or at least used him for one thing. "Now, please go out there and try. Thatch and I put a lot of work in hopes you'll find someone."

"By work you mean signed me up without me being there?" He jests. The female pinches his cheeks bemused by his mockery.

"Enough already! Your sarcasm is not cute anymore." She huffs. "Now let's get going. We don't want you to be late."

"Yes ma'am." He mumbles buttoning up the remaining buttons of his shirt while facing himself in the mirror.

 

"Here we are!" That's announces as he parks the car. The blonde rolls down the window taking in the buildings structure.

"This looks like a spa shop-yoi." The blonde comments.

"I know, but this is the place you're going to charm those honey's." Lyn chortles stepping out of the car.

"Crap, that's a hell of a way to meet your future wife." Thatch comments.

"You two are not helping me feel better. You just make me want to walk away-yoi." The bachelor starts taking a step away from the front door only to be tugged back from the scruff of his shirt by Lyn.

"No way Jose! You are not getting of this. You said you would try it and we expect you to comply. Now get your pineapple ass head in here." The Brunette demands while dragging her brother inside. That's nonchalantly opens the door for her earning a scowl of betrayal from Marco.

"Sorry little brother, but I agree with Lyn on this one. You do need this. Now go out there and do your best." He encourages.

As soon as they reached the front desk, Marco is released by his sister to sign in where a receptionist attends to him.

"Welcome! If registered for today, please sign on the clip board and we'll send you in. Are you all registered?" The clerk asked.

"No just him. We're just here to wish him luck." Lyn explained. Marco blushes while writing his name on paper. The clerk giggles silently amused.

"Well that's very sweet. Unfortunately we don't have a support group, but we do have this waiting room." She informed.

"That's fine. We'll just sit here and wait." Thatch said.

"This isn't a doctor's appointment." Marco hinted.

"No but we want to see how things will turn out." Lyn giggles further patronizing the male.

"Assholes." He grumbles under his breath.

"Okay! Here is your sheet and your badge number. You write the person's name down where their badge number is and circle one of two choices under interested, yes or no. When the bell rings you switch to your next next partner. Good luck~!" The girl chimes.

"Thanks." He said in a dull tone.

"You are welcome. Just head down this hall and it's the first door to your left. Good luck." She encourages. Again the blonde blushes embarrassed to even do this from the beginning. Yet he kept his word being the noble man that he is.

 

Nearly and hour and a half, and already Marco grew bored. Some of the women were dressed too slutty, no personality, too young and only wondered if he had money. Obviously he was probably looked at like a sugar daddy knowing he must appear old to them. The women around his age we're usually single moms with an outstanding career, but they too seem to only seem to care about something, that being where he stood in life as if to boast. Some were indeed decent enough to date, but something inside him negates him from accepting them. They did not hold that spark like you did and the fruition hit him, that he's taken a liking to you. Frustrated with this cherade, the male crumples his paper after the bell goes off to switch.

"Excuse me, it was nice to meet you." He said marching out out of the room where his siblings still await for him. The two furrow their brows still wondering why he's the only one leaving the room.

"Hey! How did it go?" Lyn asked rising to her feet. There was no response as he walks out of the building. Both Lyn and Thatch share a look of confusion before chasing the brute down.

"Hey where are you going?" Lyn shouts.

"I need some fresh air." He responded.

"So you're just going to give up?" Lyn asked. Marco stops in his tracks throwing his his head back annoyed before looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, pretty much-yoi." He replied.

"You didn't even try did you?" She accused. That irritated him,

"Yes I did! You know what I realized. All these women are the same. High standards or low. The clothes really spoke to them. I'm just a tool! Although some were decent, honorable women, I didn't feel anything. None of them are worth my time. What's worse is I probably never will find that girl. Not this way at least. So just stop trying to help me find that right one cause it seems unlikely!" He lectured. Lyn saddens, heartbroken to hear her twin brother say those things. She truly believed he deserved a chance at love especially how his character is when it comes to his family.

"Where are you going?" Thatch questioned.

"I'm going for a walk. You guys head home without me." Thatch sighs blowing a few strands of his hair from his face. Eyes lower to his sister knowing she was having a rough. The two arare inseparable like actual twins. He sets a hand on her shoulder giving it a light squeeze to break her out of her trance.

"Come on Lyn. Let's go home. He'll call when he needs us." He suggested ushers her into passenger side.

 

Only a couple of minutes later, did the sun set for the night to shroud it's darkness into the stars. The mind of Marco cooled after pulling out a stick of menthols to inhale it's toxins. The sweet relief of nicotine coading his mouth as his senses stable from his previous stress. He's roamed around the streets ending him up at the park. A spacious, quiet place to refresh himself. In the playground sat a child on one of the swings. Normally he'd ignore it seeing as he didn't want to get in trouble, but judging by the way the kid looked down, he seemed bothered. Having nothing to do he assumed he should cheer the little guy up. Taking the last intake of his cig, Marco drops the stick crushing it under his sole before walking up and taking a swing next to the lad. Upon closer inspection, Marco discovers the boy to be your son. Though he was uncertain since the boy is wearing round, rimmed glasses like Harry Potter.

"Hey kid." Marco salutes. The boys jolts startled by the male's sudden appearance. He sighs relieved to know it's him yet he returned to hanging his head and kicking up the dirt in silence. Marco furrows his brows in wide wonder. "What are you doing out here so late? Shouldn't you be at home with your mom?" He pried. The boy simply nods. "Well?"

"She's at work." He said sadly.

"Then who the he-"He holds his tongue remembering to keep himself from cursing around kids as usual. "Who..." He corrects himself. "...Is taking care of you?"

"Our neighbor Mrs. Mitchel, but she's old and mean and doesn't let me have any fun. She's always sleeping." Jaime pouts.

"Yeah, that's usually how we old people are." Marco comments.

"But you're not old." The boy defends. "You're young and she's a bajillion years old." A snort escapes Marco as his opinion makes him laugh.

"Thanks kid, that's nice of you to say, but I can assure you I'm old too." The blonde said.

"Well..." The toddler kicks his legs to swing. "Old or not, my mom likes you." This new found information raises his sleepy eyes in interest.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. After you left she kept complaining about you messing with her head. I think she said?" A smile tugs his lips. "You're not trying to make mommy sad are you? I thought you were friends." Jaime said.

"We are. Sort of. We just met, but no I wouldn't hurt your mother. I like her too." Jaime smiles happy to hear his response.

"Good. She brings a lot of friends over to sleep. Only three of them." He said. This gossip only peeked his interest more.

"Really? You've only seen three friends?" He asked. The boy nods. "That is a lot, I guess?"

"You're four. Like me!" He chirps. Marco smiles softly at the kid.

"We both have the same number." He comments.

"Yeah!" He cheered throwing his arms up before pulling them down to hug himself as a cold breeze blows in causing the boy to shiver. Quickly, the brute removes his jacket to wrap around his companion's shoulder.

"You don't want to catch a cold." He advised.

"Thank you." He squeaks.

"Come on, let's get you home."

"But I don't want to go home." Jaime protested.

"Well you can't be out here at night, alone no less. You're going to catch a cold and I don't think she'll like that so come on." Marco lectured.

"Okay." The boy frowns hopping off the swings rushing over to Marco's side to clasp his large hand for safety as rubs his tired eyes. The blonde was left surprise by his quick attachment. It was honestly cute. Sort of nostalgic to when he took care of three little brats that are his brothers, Ace, Sabo and Luffy.

On the first step on the sidewalk, a car blinds the two as it parks in front of them. Rushing out of the car is none other than you. His eyes brighten at first glance, happy to see your beautiful face. You stiffen when seeing the male again. Not exactly the look he was hoping to see.

"It's you." You started.

"Marco." He added. You shake your head embarrassed you never properly introduced yourself.

"Right, sorry." Your attention returns to your boy. "Jaime!" You call in a panicked tone. "There you are. Why did you leave the house again? You nearly gave Mrs. Mitchel a heart attack." You place your hands on your hips in disapproval as said boy hides behind Marco's leg.

"I don't like Mrs. Mitchel. She yells too much mama." He informed. You frown knowing there isn't anybody else to take care of him.

"Well you can't run off by yourself. It's dangerous. You're lucky you didn't get snatched up by a bad man." You scolded. "Now get in the car we're going home." Jaime whimpers starting to shed some tears only making you feel guilty. It was difficult to be two parents. You didn't like to be the bad guy, but you also had to teach him a lesson. Marco kneels down at eye level and pat's the child's head.

"It's okay. This is why I told you to go home. Your mom was worried about you. She doesn't mean to get upset. She's afraid you could have gotten lost or hurt. You don't want to try that again and upset her do you?" He spoke. You stand back, watching as the male talks to your boy so naturally. Your heart skipped a beat dazed into this moment. No man has ever bothered to be as nice as this man before you. Jaime sniffles wiping his tears.

"No. I just don't like my babysitter." He whines.

"I know, but please put up with her until grandma comes back okay? I promise you will never have to deal with her again." You plead.

"Why can't your friend be my babysitter? He's nice." Your eyes widen to the idea. You notice Marco had the same reaction.

"Baby he-" You're cut off by the man as he interjects,

"I don't mind. I have nothing to do." He looks at you for permission surprising you more.

"Wh-what? A-are you sure? You don't have to." You said.

"I'm sure. I'd rather help than see him upset. I know how it feels to be mistreated and having to cope. I don't want anyone else to go through that." He affirmed.

"What?" You said baffled. "He is not being mistreated." You defend.

"The look on your face when he tells you his distress says it all." He said lifting the boy off the ground into his arms as you stand with him. He once again states a fact to your predicament. Observant you've noticed. He hands Jaime over to you as you set him in his car seat to buckle him up closing the door to keep him from the conversation. "The look on my face can mean a lot of things. Hell it can mean I was thinking for another babysitter." Marco chuckles at your attempts to hide your lies.

"You seriously expect me to believe that after you just told your son awhile ago to put up with Mrs. Mitchel?" He retorts. Your cheeks turn a shade of red embarrassed as you forgotten about that.

"It's it polite to eavesdrop." You remark. Realizing this conversation is pointless, Marco rolls his eyes before stepping aside to continue his walk. "Where are you going?" You asked.

"Home." He said bluntly. You groan annoyed that he would start an argument then walk away without finishing it. You stomp over to your sliding into the driver's side. You jumble with they keys while grumbling until you find the right ones, sliding it into the engine and igniting it. You stare at the man's back contemplating. Although you were a little ticked off, it is the best offer you can get for now. You look over your shoulder to find your boy bundled up in Marco's jacket, asleep. That brought a smile to your face. The fact that he was kind enough to care and even lecture your son. You switch back to the blonde nibbling your lower lip. You bang your hand on the steering wheel and internally groaning as your conscience becomes clear. You have never felt so frustrated with a man until now. You move up to catch the sleep eyed man's attention. "Do you need a ride home?" You asked. He stops and raises a brow.

"That depends, are you going to give me attitude for being polite?"

"Attitude? I have the right to be defensive when it comes to my son and my life. It's none of your concern." You growl.

"Ah, huh." He grunts proceeding to walk. You throw your head back groaning as you continue to chase him.

"Look, I'm sorry. Would you please get into car and talk?" You begged. Marco takes a moment to think seeing how genuine your request is. He sighs once again falling onto your spell. Not a second later did he hop in. "Where to?" You started.

"The house in the woods." He quoted. You chuckle recalling that night's gibberish. Why you bothered with a drunk you'll never know. Now here you are with him again. He smiles knowing he could make you laugh which rang like a melody to his ears. "Nah, just head straight." He corrects.

You collect yourself, shifting to drive. "Sure thing."

 

You both sat in silence for five minutes. You were trying to figure out what to say about your plans with Jaime, however you were even more curious about how well dressed he is.

"What's with the outfit? We're you planning to go on an interview?" You questioned. Marco looks at his shirt forgetting how dressed he is.

"Oh no, my siblings had me try speed dating." That stung your heart a little. The fact that he is searching for someone made you jealous.

"Oh." You said. "Did you find a match?" You curiously asked.

"Nope. They were all floozies or snobs." You raise a brow chuckling.

"Really? I would have thought those would be your type." You mocked. He glares at you.

"No actually my type is subtle."

"Subtle?" You pried.

"Yeah, personality, unconditional love and mature. There are too many beautiful looking women out there but it doesn't matter. I just want an actual connection." The blonde takes a glance over to you from the corner of his eye. You blush wondering if he was hinting you. You bite your lip returning your gaze towards the road. "You're dressed modest too." He comments.

"Oh, I just got off of work after getting a call from the babysitter about Jaime's disappearance." You said.

"He runs off often?" You grip the steering wheel nodding sadly,

"Yes. He does." You replied. "He really doesn't like his sitter."

You park on the curb and take a moment to take in the scenery. Isolated with the woods and the night sky. So peaceful, it made you wish you could afford a place like this just for your boy.

"House in the woods. Now I see what you mean." You joke. "Thank you, for keeping Jaime company. You don't have to babysit but I appreciate your kindness." You said looking at the male.

"Like I said, I just wanted to help." He answered. You scoff in disbelief.

"I really can't believe you would go out of your way to be that super nice and care for my kid. What's the catch?" You asked.

"No catch."

"Really?" You quirk a brow.

"Yes. None." He stated. You both linger in this moment enjoying each other's company. This entire night with him and his random act of kindness had your interest peeked. You wanted to thank him in some form and unlike anyone else who has been kind, you wanted to give him more than a gift. Your hand reaches out to pull his head close to yours as you lean in. An indication to move in which he complies. Just the brush of your fingers ignited a spark within him. One he so craved. That connection has been searching for during his date. Your slender fingers slide from that back of his neck up to his golden locks. Your finger nails grazing his skin sent a shudder as you lock lips. The familiar, plump, soft lips against his triggers him to push forward with a more passionate kiss. He holds your head pressing you deeper into the kiss as he licks your lower lip for entrance, permitting him to slide in entangling his tongue in a battle with yours. Your every being burns aflame like fireworks. So electrifying, you felt the same connection as he. You alas,recall where you are and pull yourself away breathless. Your heart is sent aflutter as you are left dazed. You shake your head recovering your thoughts. 

"I'm sorry. That's unprofessional. I shouldn't have done that. I have to get home." You excused.

 

"It's fine. I got it. Thanks for the ride." He said hopping out.

"No problem." You said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"

"Yeah. I'll be up. Drive safe."

"I will." You smile softly and remember something. "Wait what about your jacket?"

"Keep it. The kid looks comfortable in it anyways." He smirks walking up to the house. You smile softly, he certainly was a generous man which lead you to feel afraid of possible feelings. Making a move confirmed that theory.

 

Entering his abode, he's welcomed by his sister. He had forgotten about earlier disputes about his romantic life.

"Hey." She started with a soft smile. An unprecedented smile throwing the man off guard. He had been waiting for something upsetting to begin with; instead he's addressed with stillness.

"Uh....hey." He saluted back.

"I'm glad you're back safe." Lyn pats the seat beside her. Cautiously he plops down unsure of what awaits him. "Look, I'm sorry for forcing you to try speed dating. I just want you to be happy and I thought maybe if you found someone, that could be a start to your next journey and for once put your time into someone that's not us." Marco tilts his head inquisitively.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh please Marco? You think I don't know when you're lost? You've always been a provider. Now that you're off the hook from taking care of us, you don't have a clue what to do with yourself." The blonde lowers his gaze embarrassed for failing to wear a poker face.

"No shit I'm lost. I'm thirty four with no responsibilities by my own and I haven't a clue where the hell to start. I feel like I waster my life and now that I have a chance to rediscover myself I feel like it's sort of too late." He sighs.

"Oh Marco it's never too late. I mean it's the beginning. You'll find yourself again and I believe you are without noticing it." She chirps.

"Huh?" A wide grin spreads on her face knowingly.

"Don't play dumb twin. I saw a car arrive and when I saw you, you were making out with someone. Now I don't know if she was your mistress or something, but by the way you walked in you carried a big ass smile like a smitten puppy." Lyn pulls on her brother's cheek teasing him. "It's no wonder you didn't want to continue the program." Marco pulls away with a slight blush rubbing his cheeks. He clicks his tongue in annoyance. "So what is her name?" Lyn pried. Brows know together realizing he has yet to catch your name.

"I'm not sure exactly. She's the same girl I had a one night stand with on my birthday." He said.

"Ah, I see. You two just coincidentally saw each other again?"

"Yeah. Well, her kid was alone on the swings this late. Apparently he does it often because of his babysitter, so I kept him company till his mom showed. Then she gave me a lift in return." He explained.

"Awe, well you two sat out there for quite some time. You guys have a connection?" Lyn snickers amused by the news.

"I'd like to think so. She is interesting, but she looks like she has a lot going on." He said.

"Maybe next to you can ask her and her name of course. You'll never know unless you try." Lyn advised.

"True. I guess I'll ask tomorrow." He said while rising to his room.

 

"Wait, what?" She yelps.

"I'm babysitting her kid for awhile starting tomorrow morning." He yawns. "Good night Lyn." The Brunette woman is left dumbfounded before processing everything in. She scoffs realizing her brother has fallen in possibly in love as everybody would say to fun.

"As always he has to play the hero." Lyn chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Lawd Marco what have you gotten yourself into. Anyways thanks guys for reading my book. Vote for your favorite either this one or Law and I'll be posting your chapters like crazy. Thank you and have a nice day :)


End file.
